


Keep It

by junkyreen



Series: Cheating Series [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, virgil gets to suffer more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Virgil comes home after being away from Patton for a week, only to find him in bed with someone else.





	Keep It

Virgil hummed quietly as he exited the car and walked to the entrance of his house he and his boyfriend lived in. As he stood on the steps, he fished his keys out of his pocket and looked back at the driveway where, for some reason, Logan’s car was parked. Virgil didn’t expect Logan to be there- he was sort of expecting that Patton would want to watch a movie and snuggle alone after not seeing each other for a week.

Virgil was only slightly disappointed that that wasn’t what they would be doing, but he could deal with Logan until he left. Virgil turned the key in the doorknob, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

“Patton, I’m home!” Virgil shouted, putting his keys on the rack that Patton had insisted they bought. VIrgil still rolled his eyes over that, but he did admit that it was helpful in the mornings when he was running late. When Virgil didn’t get a response by the time he had taken off his coat and shoes and put them in the closet, Virgil furrowed his eyebrows. That was odd, Patton was always excited when Virgil came home on any given day. “Pat?” Virgil asked, louder this time.

Virgil reached the end of the stairs that lead to their bedroom and gave himself a worried smile as he heard rustling. He jogged up the stairs quickly, going straight to their bedroom and opening the door. “Patton, you really had me worried there, I thought something had… Happened…” Virgil trailed off, looking into the room in front of him.

Where Logan stood, glasses askew and tie in the middle of being put on. And then where Patton stood, his shirt not even back on yet.

“Patton?” Anxiety asked, his voice breaking and his eyes tearing up. “You- You and Logan? You- You che-cheated?”

Patton looked down in shame, and that was what gave Virgil the answer. Virgil took a deep breath in and made his face stoney and cold, ignoring the temptation to run out to his car and cry.

“Virge, I’m-”

“-Don’t you dare call me that,” Anxiety said, walking into the room and opening the closet.

“Okay…” Patton said, his voice showing the hurt that lay beneath his eyes. “What are you- What are you doing?”

Virgil ignored him.

“Virgil, what are you doing sweetie?” Patton asked, putting a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil’s head snapped up and he turned around instantly, ripping Patton’s hand off of his shoulder in the process. He took a step backward, into the closet, and glared at Patton.

“Stop it. You can’t- you can’t just do that, Patton. You just  _cheated_  on me and you have the nerve to go and call me sweetie? What the hell.”

With that said, Anxiety went back to diffing through the closet, grabbing his clothes and throwing them into a pile on the floor. As soon as he was sure that he had all the clothes he wanted, he went under the bed and grabbed the suitcase that was under there, throwing the clothes in.

“Virgil, please…” Patton begged, following Virgil to the vanity as he grabbed all of his things from there and threw them into the suitcase too.

“Please what, Patton,” Anxiety asked, saying Patton’s name like it was poison on his tongue. “What do you have to say, huh? Go ahead, spill it out now. I won’t be giving you another chance.”

“Virgil, it didn’t mean anything- It was an accident! I just, I missed you and at the moment I thought it would fulfill my needs but I didn’t mean to hurt you! I love you, honest! Please don’t leave, Virgil. I need you,” Patton explained, grabbing Virgil’s wrist and letting his own tears fall.

Virgil took a deep, staggering breath in. “Patton,” He started, taking another deep breath in to avoid crying himself. “If you needed me as desperately as you are making it seem, then why in the hell did you do that? Why would you cheat on me? With Logan, who, by the fucking way, I thought was maybe, just maybe, an actual friend. Boy was I stupid believing that. Why would you hurt me? You knew what the outcome would be. Oh, and why would you try to cover it up?” Virgil asked. Patton opened his mouth to interject, but Anxiety didn’t let him get that far. “No. Don’t even try to deny it, I know you weren’t going to tell me right away. I loved you, Patton, you know? I really fucking did. But now you broke my trust. Which you of all people should have known that it’s hard for me to trust people in the first place. So, really think about what you did. Congratulations, Patton,” Anxiety finished, ripping his wrist from Patton’s grasp and kneeling down to zip up the suitcase.

He pulled himself back up and took one last look around the room, his eyes landing on Logan. Anxiety gave him a sharp glare and left the room. Then left the upstairs. Then he grabbed his shoes and keys and left the house, not bothering to close the door behind him. He put the suitcase in the trunk of his car and when he closed it, he saw Patton standing in the doorway.

Anxiety held eye contact with him for one split second before he got into the car and pulled out of the driveway, not looking back.

As soon as he was off of that street and onto his way to Roman’s house, he let the tears start to fall down his face. When he knocked on Roman’s door and it was opened, Anxiety finally let himself sob.

———-

Years later, Patton had moved into his own apartment. He hadn’t been able to stay in the house for long after the guilt ate away at him every single day. He still felt terrible for hurting Virgil.

They hadn’t even talked since the day Patton cheated.

Patton missed him. Still. He wanted to go back to Virgil and talk to him and maybe… maybe become friends again. He wouldn’t ask Virgil to be with him romantically because Patton didn’t deserve that.

But Patton couldn’t talk to Virgil. The closest thing to talking to him was scrolling through his social media and seeing how he was doing. At first, Patton checked his instagram, which he didn’t look at for too long. One picture caught his eye, it was of Virgil smiling and resting his head on Romans.

**Oh.**

_**Oh.** _

Virgil dated Roman now.

Although it stung, Patton smiled the slightest amount. Because Virgil was happy, and that was more important.

Patton moved on to Facebook.

He was never really active on Facebook, and neither was Virgil. He had a couple updates on life here and there. So it didn’t take long for Patton to find the video. He clicked play, and Virgil was seen on screen with a ukulele.

“Alright, so this song was written for Patton. I hope you’re happy.”

The strumming began.

Virgil looking off camera at who must have been Roman. Virgil’s voice breaking at the last line. The obvious pain in his eyes. The pain Patton felt. The pure regret Patton felt. The guilt Patton felt. The lyrics of the song, the chords, the way Virgil sounded, the pure pain the song emitted.

None of it would go away.

He clicked the reload button again and waited.

_**“You can have the toaster and the PC…”** _


End file.
